No Hope
by RiannaShadow
Summary: What happens when something, someone darker, stranger than the entire Necromonger people comes along and turns Riddick's life upside down, backwards, and sideways? Want to find out? RiddickOFC rating for later chapters. . . RR
1. A Meeting

**Authors notes: I had an idea one day for this one. If you read it, plz review, I'll continue the story if you do. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick, but Rii and Sin, all mine baby, there might be more original characters added, it depends on how far I get with this story.**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

**"You would think, that once in a while, I could walk down this hall and not get pushed around. Jesus Christ, is it just me, or is everyone trying to annoy me." Rii was basically yelling to her best friend, Sinera. **

**"Ya know Rii, I think you take this individualist theory a little too seriously. Think about it, you are not the only person this stuff is happening to. Look around, view the world outside your little bubble. See that girl there," Sin pointed to a freshman nearly getting knocked down by more than one person, "She's in the same boat you are. So please, take a chill pill and stop yelling to me. You're going to give me a headache." Sinera finally stopped scolding Rii, while Rii just stood there looking shocked. **

**"Jeez Sin, I didn't need the third degree, all you had to say was tone it down." Rii responded playfully.**

**"Crap, we have a meeting to go to, we're gonna be late!" Rii exclaimed as she started running out the door, not really caring if she ran into anyone. Sinera trailed behind her helping all of her victims. Once away from crowds, they both broke out into a dead run, the meeting was still five blocks to go, and they only had five minutes to get there. 'Imam is going to be pissed,' Sin thought to herself as she pushed herself to run faster. **

**By the time they reached Imam's, it was dark outside and the city lights were up on Helion Prime. **

**"Oh God, we're late. We're in deep shit now," Sin said as soon as she caught her breath. "Wait a minute, look," Rii pointed toward a group of hooded figures coming towards the house, "The Prophets aren't even here yet." That said, she opened the door softly and slipped in, Sin and the Prophets following close behind.**

**"They're here," Imam said after he heard the soft latch of the door, he, Riddick, and Ziza were allupstairs. Imam just didn't see Ziza.**

**"This isn't my fight." Riddick answered Imam's unspoken question.**

**"So," Imam started as he walked down the stairs to greet the prophets, "You'll leave us to our fates, just as you left _her?" _**

**Moments later, Imam was leadingsix hooded figures tostand in a line while Richard B. Riddick studied them. He noted that two of them were smaller in size than the rest, but he couldn't smell anything from them, no fear, anger, pain, no scent at all. While the others radiated an aura of awe and fear. Their faces were still covered, so he proceeded in unmasking them; he needed to see their faces, he needed to read them. As for the last two, he wasn't surprised that they were female.**

**Sin and Rii watched as Riddick held his shiv to the throat of the elemental, "And who's throat is this?" he asked as if her were inquiring about the weather, 'How nonchalant' Sin thought to herself as the elemental (her name, someone help me, I can't remember it) explained about the necromongers and told the story of the Furyan, Riddick.**

**As soon as the prophets and the elemental were done, Imam jumped in to try and convince Riddick to help them.**

**"Imam, he doesn't care. Let him leave, you're asking too much from a convict." Sinera spoke up from the back, her voice was distant, strong, yet incredibly feminine.'How interesting,' Riddick thought as he gave her a death glarethat could probably scare the grim reaper,for the comment. She just stared him down, challenged him, something she might regret later.**

**"You're playing with fire girl," Riddick's rumbling voice resounded in the small meeting room.**

**"But you wouldn't be fire, your not good enough for it. Fire is light, you are dark. Youcannot be both,"she answered slowly, her voice taking on an alien accent. **

**"Hold your tongue, Sinera, insulting him isn't helping anything, it would be best if you remembered your place. Your daring will just get you killed. Have you not seen the comet in the night sky? You, most of all, should know your fate." Imam was scolding her as though she was a little girl.**

**"You dare to berate me, as though I was a child. Come, Imam, you know better. As for my death, I think not. Besides, I know what is coming, but when the lights die, how will you see what is killing you?" Riddick could smell the anger coming off of her now, it was strong and potent, he was tuned to her now. _When the lights die. . . see what's killing you,_ 'Smart Girl', he thought absently.**

**"That's what we are trying to figure out," the elemental responded to the question that Imam had no answer for. **

**Sinera turned her head away, her anger slowly turning into a simmering rage that she eventually channeled into her sight. "There are guards approaching the house, they're looking for your convict." With that comment, she locked eyes with Riddick and held her challenge, she didn't think he could save a soul, yet.**

**"I will send them away," Imam said with confidence as he went downstairs. The prophets left at the same time, staying out of the trouble.**

**Sin stayed behind, where Rii went to see if she could help Imam.**

**"He won't be able to send them away, you should be ready, think up something witty to stall them with. I'm sure you can handle that, after all, you are an escaped convict," She just grinned when the guards overthrew Imam and started over running the house.**

**"And where will you be? Cowering downstairs with everyone else?" He asked more out of anger than anything else.**

**"Of course not,"Sin smiled thoughtfully for a split second, "I'll be right here, cheerin' the guards on." It was the way the comment was said that made Riddick forget his anger and chuckle softly.**

**"Sure, until you get covered in their blood," Riddick replied under his breath, even though he knew she would hear it anyway. There was something odd about the girl, he knew it, he could smell it, but he just couldn't figure out what, yet.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author:**_ **Sorry about it being so short. I'm trying to see if anyone has any ideas I could use, with their permission, of course. If you have any ideas, pass em' along, I'm open minded. Anyway R/R, tell me if you liked it, tell me if you didn't. Someone please tell me what the elemental's name is.Thanx.**_

**_Wasn't it like Aeryn, or Eryn, or Aeroin. . . . I really don't remember, sorry._**

**_Anyway, Thanks for reading._**

_**Ria**_


	2. Incoming

**_Hey guys, thanx for the reviews, those of you who reviewed. Those of you who didn't, shame on you! NEway, I hope to get more reviews as the story continues, plz. By the way, the title is subject to change, if I come up with a better one. I'm always open for ideas. Here goes chapter two._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Incoming**

**Sin stepped back into the shadows as the city guards came barging in.**

**"You aren't afraid of the dark are you?" Riddick asked as he pinched the life out of the candles.**

**'Nice touch, Riddick,' Sin thought to herself with a smile.**

**The city guards rushed Riddick, and within only minutes, they were all dead or unconscious.**

**"Very nice, so maybe you can save them, but that doesn't mean you will, does it?" She said in a mezzo piano voice as she wandered out of the shadows, absentmindedly slipping out of the cloak that he had purposefully splattered blood all over. "By the way, thanks for the blood bath, just what I needed to start the night. So, did Imam tell you about her?" She watched him tense visibly with a sadistic smile curving her lips.**

**"Oh, that's right! He only told you that you abandoned her, but you want to know the rest? Oh the drama!" the smile was gone when she said these words, as though saying them plunged her into a deeper state of maloncholy, that she didn't want to be in. When the last word was uttered, she felt like she had been fast forward like one of the old Earth movies, because, before she knew it, she was held up against the wall in a rather compromising yet uncomfortable position.**

**"So, this is the big bad that everyone is so afraid of. I rather like it, makes you seem invincible. Kinda turns me on." She said with a grin.**

**He leaned in, the pressure on her shackled hands increasing so much that she hissed in pain. When his mouth was right next to her ear, he growled a harsh and very audible "Tell me!"**

**"Let. Me. Go. Riddick." She enunciated every word perfect so that he might understand.**

**"Not until you tell me what happened to her." He muttered harshly, and the pressure gripping her hands unbelievably increased even more, more so that she whimpered softly in the back of her throat.**

**"It's not my place, Riddick. . . " she winced when he pushed her harder into the wall, "If you really want to know. Why don't you just ask Imam." The pressure on her hands severely decreased, but he still hadn't let her go. Then she felt the hard scrutiny of he gaze, as if he was disecting her, or testing her to see what makes what tick.**

**She pressed closer to him and inhaled deep, "So, Riddick. . . Do you want to know what you smell like? Or do you just want to know what it is that I can smell about you?" Taking another deep breath in, she leaned her head back to enjoy the smell of him. "Or, you could just let me go, and we can discuss this at a later date. For some reason, I get the feeling that more important things should be on your mind."**

**Almost immediately he dropped her unceremoniously onto her feet, as though he had finally remembered where he was. Then without further conversation, he stalked out of the room in search of Imam. 'Such a gentleman,' Sin thought with a frown, her sarcasm was getting the best of her.**

**After adjusting her appearance, she walked out the same way Riddick had left. Walking right into the middle of the conversation, where Imam was describing the planet Jack was on, she grinned slightly and said as she walked down the stairs and away from them, "She's in Crematoria, and don't be surprised when she's not the same little girl that she was when you left her all alone." Rii was no where to be seen, which was odd, usually that girl was right along side the gossip and what not, so, where was she. In search of Rii, Sin let her mind wander to the thought of Riddick pressed up against her, 'What a nice thought.'**

**Running right into Ziza, Sin asked politely, "Do you know where Rii went, I haven't seen her anywhere?" Ziza just nodded and smiled, "She was going outside to go somewhere."**

**WIth that, Sin headed up to the roof in order to see the city grounds better. She was almost sure she would be able to find her.**

**Instead of finding Rii, She found Riddick, again. "How odd, that everytime I go looking for someone besides you, you're the only one I can find." Sin said smartly, though she kind of shrugged through it like it didn't bother her.**

**"And you're looking for?" He asked slowly, his deep voice carressing her nerves just right to send a shiver down her back.**

**"Rii, you see her?" She replied calmly, however her nerve endings seemed to betray her composure.**

**"Yeah, she's near the market." Riddick grinned, semi-pointed teeth showing. He took this opportunity to check her profile; dark hair, light eyes 'Odd combination', beautiful curves, full lips. She was wearing a tight muscle tank 'color is lighter than black, possibly red', black cargo pants, loose enough for comfort, but tight enough for movement, and a pairof army issued modified women's combat boots. 'Good taste,' he thought with a smirk as he eyed the strip of skin exposed at her naval. 'So beautiful.' Now it was his turn to frown as he looked away. 'No distractions.'**

**Sin looked up at the comet in the sky, 'It's about to start,' she commented to Rii through their telepathic link, 'I need you to stay safe, stay out of the open, out of their way. I'll handle the Lord Marshal.'**

**'No, Sinera. It's your turn to stay safe for a while. Stay with Riddick. Don't you dare go after the Lord Marshal alone.' Rii replied and then cut off the communication before Sin had a chance to respond.**

**"Fuck!"**

**Riddick looked at her with a questioning eyebrow.**

**"Here they come Riddick. However, I'm afraid that something witty won't get you out of this." She said in an aggravated tone.**

**Riddicklooked at her closely for a moment,'Definitely odd, how could she kn. . . '**

**A light show suddenly lit up the sky. . . . . .**

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

_**There it is. Now, click the submit review button plz. Tell me if you like, tell me if you don't. I can improve it, I promise, just give me a chance. Thankyou all again for submitting reviews. Please enjoy! I hope you like it.**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Ria**_


	3. Issues and Controversies

**By the way, I don't know if you know this, but I haven't updated in like forever. So for those of you who have been waiting for this, I'm glad, and please review again. pouts I like reading reviews. If I get flamed, it's okay, I don't mind. Like I said in the first chapter, I'll take any ideas that you lovely readers give me into consideration. That's the beauty of what I am, I'm very flexible. So thank you and I've also made a little decision, I have to get at least three reviews before I update, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, technically.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Riddick or Pitch Black, but, if anyone tries to claim that my characters are not my own, I'll be incredibly tickered off. You have my warning, so beware !! Anyway, On to Chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3: Issues and Controversies**

**Riddick pushed his goggle on top of his head as he watched the "pretty" light show. "How did you know?" he turned to give Sin a sort of accusatory glance as he voiced his previous thoughts out loud. She just grinned with a sultry "come get me" look that would have any other man on her with in seconds, then she just shrugged.**

**"You're a smart man. . ." she turned toward the direction that Rii had gone. Turning her head in his general direction, she gave him a gleaming sideways glance, "You figure it out." That said, she took a running start and jumped off the roof. When her boots hit the ground below with a soft thud, she looked up at him, saluted, and winked before running off in the same direction Rii had gone.**

**Riddick watched her for a short while, cataloging the last glance she gave him and the ease in which she landed the thirty foot drop that was the distance from the roof to the ground. He decided he would think on the being that was Sin at a later date also saving the question as to how she knew about the Necromongers for that same date. Turning, he went back through the house knowing that Imam had already gone, and went straight out the back door and into the maze that was the city. As he bousnced from shadow to shadow, he managed to find Imam and his family hiding in a little alcove.**

**"Are you following me?" but there was a grin on his face as though he was trying to lighten the mood a little. The foursome carried on going from shadow to shadow and hiding from the soldiers. That is, until two of them spotted Imam's family.**

**After Riddick took care of the soldiers, he somehow got separated from Imam and his family. While looking for them, he found Sin one more time. She was in the midst of fighting of around ten soldiers with twin samurai swords. Awkward, he didn't remember seeing her with the swords when she had left. . .**

**For only being one person against ten trained soldiers, she was doing very well. Every movement she made with the swords was both deadly and graceful. With every swipe of her sword, she took at least a part of a soldier down. Once the number of guards was down to five, she did one move that he could only describe as beautiful. She crouched low and moved the blades in a circle above her arched back torso. It happened so fast that the five guards that crowded around her didn't have the time to move out of the way and each one of them was cut down from this one move. As the very last soldier fell, she turned her gaze to look at Riddick, and he focused his shined eyes on her eyes. There was a faint eerie glow that should have been where her irises were. He stored that for later use as he then watched her turn and run toward the city center where every one else had gone.**

**Riddick went in search of Imam again. He saw a man with a knife in his back walking away from a building and he instinctively knew that Imam was there. First he found Imam's necklace, then he found Imam. One could say that he vowed to avenge Imam. The man with the knife in his back had killed Imam, therefore, the man with the knife in his back was going to die.**

**And so Riddick headed in the same direction that Sin had gone, to the city center where the Lord Marshal would hold the congregation.**

**. . . . Meanwhile. . . . **

**Tombs was headed toward New Mecca tailing his ships tracking beacon, he would be damned if Riddick outsmarted him. He was a merc, and a fucking good one at that. His new crew would be able to catch him this time. They were good, not as good as he was, but still good.**

**He noticed that his new crew was a little nervous, or it could have been anxious. Riddick was a big catch and even he was anxious for the pay.**

**. . . . Another Meanwhile . . . . **

**'She's nearby now, I can feel it in my bones' Rayne thought to herself as she sat on a bar stool at a back street pub that needed some serious renovating. She was on a backwater planet near the system where the planet New Mecca was. It's amazing how much a lesser universe can technologically grow/decay in only a couple thousand years.**

**'Sin will surely know that I'm close as well' just then a bar fight broke out over these people called the Necromongers. She'd heard of them. "I wonder if they know who they really worship. Of course, they'll find out." She got up and left the pub, a cigarette in her mouth, 'wouldn't believe how well these things calm a person down.'**

**Still, even while outside of the pub she could hear the fight going on inside.**

**"Hmmm. . . This should be interesting**

**TBC**

**Okay guys, I know it's a little short. Please don't hurt me. Anyway, more to come, hopefully soon. I've been really busy with college :(. Any advice. . . give it. Don't be afraid, I'm a bubbly freakin' blonde. That's right, you can handle this. And sorry dear, I changed the name to Rayne. . . you know who you are.**

**Ria**

**Now just hit the little button in the corner that says review. . . **


End file.
